


Dancing With Angels

by ijusthavealotoffeelings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sam Ships It, Shy Castiel, Shy Dean, Slow Dancing, Timeline What Timeline, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijusthavealotoffeelings/pseuds/ijusthavealotoffeelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas asks Dean to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing With Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy Destiel one-shot I thought of when listening to The Beatles.

It was around ten at night when Dean heard the music. He'd been sitting on his bed, looking through some old photos, relaxing after a tiring hunt. There was the ghost of a smile on his face, lost in memories, when the voice of John Lennon wafted through the halls, past his closed door, and into his room. The lyrics were muffled, but he recognized the tune instantly. Curious, he set the pictures aside and cautiously walked to the hall, going into the library to find Sam sitting down, reading through a dusty book.

"Hey, Sammy,"  
He greeted almost casually.  
"Cas found an old record player,"  
Sam said, looking up, and Dean's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline.  
"I lent him some old Beatles records we had."  
"Wait, what Beatles records?"  
"They were Dad's,"  
He explained and hesitated, not sure what to say.  
"I found them in here. I'm pretty sure they were supposed to be yours. You don't mind, right?"  
Dean chuckled at his brother's nervousness, the music softly weaving around them.  
"Of course not. But the real question is how did Cas know how to set up a record player?"  
"I showed him,"  
He answered nonchalantly and shrugged.  
"He's got it all figured out. You can go see it if you want."  
"Sure, why not?"  
Dean said simply and headed to his friend's room, the music growing louder and clearer. 

Arriving at the room, he contemplated knocking, but I Want To Hold Your Hand was playing, and he figured he probably wouldn't hear. So, taking a deep breath, Dean gingerly pushed open the door.  
"Cas?"  
He called out. Immediately, he saw the angel sitting on his bed, staring at the old player intently, as if he was inspecting it. Dean chuckled.  
"Having fun?"  
Cas turned around to face him, a smile lighting up his face.  
"Hello, Dean,"  
"I didn't know you liked The Beatles."  
"Neither did I,"  
He replied and, once the track ended, he stood up, his eyes glimmering with a certain emotion Dean couldn't place a name on.  
"Well, at least you got good taste,"  
Just then I Saw Her Standing There began playing, and Cas offered his hand, outstretching it towards Dean. His eyebrows furrowed, sending Cas a quizzical look.  
"Would you like to dance? This song is my favorite so far."  
"Dance?"  
Dean asked, surprised, and Cas's face fell.  
"That's what humans do, is it not?"  
"Well, y-yeah,"  
Dean stuttered, blushing. After another moment of awkward silence, Dean took his hand embarrassedly.  
"Alright, do you know how to dance?"  
"I'm four billion years old, Dean, of course I do."  
A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips and Dean pulled Cas against him, holding back laughter. 

Dean's left hand joined with Cas's right, and the other rested on his hip, as did Cas's. They instinctively moved to the beat. They stumbled a few times, stepping on each others' toes, and laughed in amusement.  
"We're both trying to lead,"  
Dean observed, chuckling, and Cas grinned.  
"I've been doing this longer, therefore I should lead."  
"In your dreams, Cas,"  
So they continued their clumsy dancing, nearly tripping every once in a while. As the end of the song neared, Dean decided to Hell with it, and warned,  
"We're gonna try a spin,"  
Cas nodded before he was flung away from Dean, only holding on by their joined hands, and he curled back in, his back to Dean momentarily, until he was spun again, and they were face to face again. The song was over then, almost on cue, and their uneven breaths were the only sound in the room.  
Dean had never been so close to his friend, lips only inches apart. He wasn't sure what to do or what he wanted to do. In the background, Yellow Submarine was playing and, for some reason, the reassuring sound of Ringo Starr pushed him to take Cas's face in his hand and kiss him. It wasn't rushed or heated; it was sweet and soft and everything Dean or Cas had never done or experienced. Their senses were invaded with each other and for the first time in a long time, everything seemed okay.  
"I love you, Dean,"  
Cas breathed out, pulling away for air. Dean only smiled and chuckled softly.  
"I love you, too, Castiel,"  
Then they were kissing again, lips sliding gently against each other, music slowly drowning in the background.

"Sorry for being an asshole and not telling you sooner,"  
Dean murmured, separating their mouths momentarily.  
"It's okay,"  
Cas reassured easily.  
"I waited a long time, too. I was just scared; I thought you'd turn me down."  
Dean chuckled, shaking his head at the angel.  
"Oh, Cas. I could never say no to you."  
"In that case, would you like to dance again?"  
Dean laughed and nodded, realizing Let It Be was now playing. This time, Dean placed his hands on Cas's waist, and Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. They swayed back and forth slowly, the same thought running through their minds:

Why did I let myself miss out on this for years?

But it was okay, because now they were together and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I have two other fics I'm working on, so you can check them out if you want. (:  
> ~Stevey Renee


End file.
